


I Missed You

by Avenging_corgi



Series: Irresistible [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Voyeurism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_corgi/pseuds/Avenging_corgi
Summary: A little off season tidbit look into their lives





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own any of the men in this story. I am just constructing a story based on them. This is fiction, if you found this by googling yourself you should know better and click the X in the corner of this tab.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

“Fuck me please?” David asked, pushing his ass up into the air like a bitch in heat. Willie smirked, “Maybe I’ll tongue fuck you first.” The blond said, pulling his black shirt off before working on his skinny jeans.

Willie climbed on the bed as David pulled his cheeks apart and showed him his shiny pink hole, it was already stretched open and ready for his dick. “How many fingers?”

“I used that toy that Zee gave me before the season ended.” David said with a blush. The toy was _huge_ , it rivaled Zee’s huge dick.

“Oh?” he said, running a finger around David’s stretched out rim.

 

* * *

 

 

Zee checked his phone when he landed, cursing to himself, David’s flight and William’s had landed an hour before his did. He slung his duffel over his shoulder and grabbed his bundle of sticks, pulling his suitcase behind himself as he left the airport.

 

Willie drooled messily as he licked into David’s hole, David had a handful of his shaggy blond hair, moaning like a whore. “ _When is Zee supposed to get here?_ ” Willie asked in Swedish as he pulled back. David struggled to get Willie’s face back in his ass, growling impatiently.

“ _I don’t fucking remember. Keep going_.” He growled, shoving William’s face back into his ass.

 

* * *

 

 

Zee paid the Uber driver and got out, heading up to his front door. Once inside he saw David’s and William’s shoes on the floor beside the door.

He dropped his hockey bag down and set the sticks on top, locking the door as he toed off his shoes, he considered his options as he heard David moan from upstairs. He left his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, he could deal with it later.

Stopping in the doorway he leaned against the jamb, watching as William rabbit fucked David with all his might. Zdeno crossed his arms over his chest, the toy he gave David was on the messy bed, the sheets kicked down to the floor.

“Enjoying fucking on my bed while I’m not here?” He asked, startling the two boys in his bed. William almost jumped out of his skin, looking like he was going to pull out, “Keep going, I want to watch.”

“’m close.” David slurred, drooling on the bed. William went to wrap his hand around David’s cock, “He can come from being fucked.” Zdeno said, sprawling on the chair facing the bed.

“Fuck, please, let me come, sir.” David begged, holding onto the sheets.

“Ask me again.” Zdeno said, leaning back as he rested his head on his knuckles.

“ _Please sir, let me come_.” David asked in Czech, licking his red lips, his hair hanging in his eyes. Zee cocked an eyebrow, “ _You want to come?_ ” he asked lazily even as he felt himself starting to get hard in his jeans.

“Sit up, William. Change the angle.” He instructed, dropping his hand onto his thigh, shifting slightly. William sat up and grabbed David’s lean hips, their bodies corded with offseason muscle, the light spilling in the bedroom window, highlighting their golden bodies.

David let out a little breathy moan before he orgasmed on the sheets below his body. William choked on a moan, “Fuck, David.” He bit out, pulling back until just the head of his cock rested in David’s puffy, abused hole.

“Can I keep going, sir?” William asked, looking over at Zdeno through his hair as it hung in his bright blue eyes. Zdeno nodded with a lazy wave of his hand, “Continue.” He said, running a hand over his jaw, he needed a shave.

William’s hips snapped forward and he buried himself into David’s ass with a moan as he orgasmed, David’s hole was squeezing and releasing all around his dick, milking him for all he was worth.

The blond collapsed on top of David, panting hard, “Get your fat ass off of me.” David whined, bucking Willie’s bigger body off.

“That was s’ rude.” William grumbled as Zee got up and walked over to the bed.

“I should make you both do laundry.” He said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Wanna suck you, sir.” David said, flopping onto his back and bracing himself on his elbows. He spread his thick thighs and leered at Zee, “Fuck my face.” Zee popped the button on his jeans, “You sure you want that?”

David rolled onto his knees and crawled across the bed, pulling Zee’s jeans open, nuzzling the bulge in his black briefs, “I want to suck you, sir.” He said, kneeling in front of Zee on the floor.

He looked up at Zee through his shaggy bangs, blinking innocently up at his captain. David tugged Zee’s black briefs down and swallowed the drool that pooled in his mouth, he still couldn’t get over how _big_ Zee was.

He gave the head of Zee’s cock a little kitten lick, moaning at the taste. David took the entire length of Zee’s cock into his throat, swallowing hard, “You’re a little slut for it.” Zee growled, threading his long fingers in David’s hair.

Zee pulled back and pushed into David’s red mouth, cursing under his breath. He glanced up at William, the blond was laying on his side watching them both with red cheeks and an equally as red mouth.

“You enjoying the show, William?” he asked as he continued to fuck David’s throat slowly. The blond licked his lips and smirked, “His mouth is nice, isn’t it?” Willie said, playing with the silver chain around his neck.

David moaned and dug his fingers into Zee’s thighs, staring up at him, tears running down his cheeks. Zee rubbed his thumbs over David’s cheeks, “ _Good boy. So good for me._ ” He said lowly as he felt his orgasm curling up his spine.

“You should come for us, Zee.” Willie said, smiling innocently as he crawled across the bed. The blond smiled and ran a hand down his chest, “You come for us and then you can finger fuck me all you want.” He said, turning and pushing his ass into the air.

David pulled back and sucking on the tip of Zee’s dick, “Wanna make you come sir.” David said before he ran his tongue over Zee’s slit. Zee tightened his grasp on David’s hair before he orgasmed, his breath catching in his throat as his head lolled on his shoulders.

The brown-haired boy swallowed everything and kept sucking until he was pulled off, “Get on the bed, baby boy.” Zee said, helping David up and onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Willie was curled up under Zee’s arm, nuzzling his chest and practically purring as he checked his phone and carded his fingers through his hair, “Let me _go_.” David whined from the end of the bed where he was tied in a full body harness, his legs in a frog tie, his arms tied behind his back. He couldn’t _move_ and his dick was _hard_.

Zee looked up and nudged David with his foot, “You’re fine. Do you want him to be let go, William?” he asked, looking down at the blond. William shrugged, “He gets bitchy when he can’t touch his dick. Can um, we make out?” he asked, sitting up.

Zee set his phone aside and tugged the pretty Swede onto his lap, Willie had a pair of tight black briefs on and Zee was laying there in his black sweats.

“HEY. Don’t ignore me.” David bitched, trying to squirm out of the rope that was holding him securely. Willie put Zee’s hands on his ass, wrapping his own arms around Zee’s shoulders as they kissed slowly.

Willie gasped as Zee squeezed his ass and pulled him closer, letting the young Swede grind on his slowly hardening dick. David growled as Zee slid one hand down the back of Willie’s briefs and the other into his hair.

The blond clung to Zee’s biceps, “Please, let me go.” David whimpered, his bottom lip quivering as he stared at them both. Willie gasped and rocked harder against the thick line of Zee’s erection, chasing his own orgasm as the huge man slid his fingers over Willie’s tight hole.

“ _You going to come in your shorts like a teenage boy getting hot and heavy for the first time?_ ” Zdeno asked lowly in Swedish. Willie shook his head, only to have Zee’s fingers rub over his hole and perineum. “ _Come for me, William._ ” He breathed, lips against the curve of the blond boy’s ear.

Willie shivered hard as his orgasm was ripped out of him, coming in hot steams inside his black briefs. It felt like forever before he came down, Zee was rubbing his thigh, talking to him quietly.

“Good boy, so good for me.” He said, rubbing his thumb under the hem of his briefs.

“Can I be let go now, sir?” David asked softly when Zee looked up from Willie. Willie was a boneless heap on Zee’s lap, “Let me get him off me and I’ll let you go.”

 

David rubbed his wrists and looked up at Zee, he ran his hand through David’s hair and tipped his chin up, kissing his forehead softly. “I’ll make something for dinner if you want to lay with William.” He said as Willie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“I want to cuddle with both of you.” He said as Zee cupped the back of his neck.

“After we eat.” Zee said, kissing him quickly before he made his way out of the bedroom.

Willie climbed up on the bed after drying off and grabbing a clean pair of shorts, “ _Love_ _you_ , David.” He said in Swedish, doing his best impression of a koala bear and wrapping himself around David.

“ _Love you too, Willie._ ” David replied in Czech, kissing his friend. Willie grinned and kissed him back, firmer this time.

 

* * *

 

 

That night Zee was reading on his Kindle with David and Willie on either side of him, they were watching a movie on David’s iPad, sharing a set of headphones. “What movie are you watching?” he asked, setting his Kindle aside and getting his arms around them both.

“The Purge, Anarchy.” David said, scratching his cheek before settling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm guilty, I wrote David as even more of a whiny little slut at the end of this. Oops. I promise when I write the next one he won't be as bitchy but, him being tied up either could have been him dopey and in subspace or him whiny and bitchy because he couldn't touch his dick.


End file.
